Lucy Heartfilia, dragon of the stars
by Slayer-kun
Summary: Lucy thinks that she's weak. But what if even Lucy doesn't know about her entire past? What if she isn't only a Celestial mage? Lucy discovers her true power on the way to the Grand Magic Games and, of course, has to deal with her best friend and only love, Natsu Dragneel. First story, hope you'll enjoy it. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and many more! Set after the Tenrou Jima arc.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: X791**

Weak. Why does she have to be so weak? When Acnologia attacked Tenrou Jima, all she could to was to break down and cry. They returned 7 years later, only for her to be kidnapped again by the newborn Orcación Seis. Again without any chance to fight back. She didn't like it to be weak, not because she was insecure about herself but because of a certain, salmon-haired, Dragon Slayer who saved her every time. She feared that one day, he would get hurt because of her, and if there is one thing Lucy Heartfilia can't stand, then it's when one of her nakamas, especially the one she learned to love, gets hurt because of her.

Yes, you read right. The one she learned to love. She couldn't deny it anymore. Lucy Heartfilia has fallen head over heels for the handsome, hot-headed, dense Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. She always had a strong bond to him, but she always brushed it off as a strong friendship. It was only when they were sucked into Edolas that she noticed her feelings.

And now, now 7 years were gone from their lives. 7 years passed by while they were trapped inside the Fairy Sphere. While everyone grew stronger, they stayed the same. Natsu could barely defeat Max, for Mavis sake! They tried to talk to Porlyusica-san, but only Wendy got something useful. Now, on their way back to the guild, they heard loud yelling from inside.

"Some things never change, eh?" Gray said with a chuckle.

"Not with Fairy Tail." Natsu replied.

They walked through the doors, just to see Macao and Romeo arguing with another.

"WE'VE GOT TO DO IT!" Romeo yelled at his father.

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!" Macao yelled back.

"LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT!"

"I ABSOLUTLY DISAPPROVE OF THIS! WE DECIDED WE'D NEVER PARTICIPATE IN THAT AGAIN!"

"Hey, we're back!" Natsu's shouted, trying to drown to voices of the two squabbles, but only Max noticed them.

"Oh! Did you bring back some wonderful pills?"

"Just for Wendy." Lucy replied.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY AUTHORITY TO DECIDE ANYMORE, DAD! YOU'RE NOT THE MASTER ANYMORE!"

"I'M SAYING THIS AS A MEMBER OF THE GUILD!"

"What's the problem now? Gray asked.

"It looks like some father-son dispute." Charle said with a sigh.

"BUT WE'VE GOT THE TENROU TEAM HERE THIS TIME! NATSU-NII AND ERZA-NEE ARE HERE! THERE IS NO WAY FAIRY TAIL CAN LOSE!"

"Going? Not going? What are you guys talking about?" Natsu interrupted them confused.

"While you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in Fiore, Natsu-nii!" Romeo explained.

"That sounds awesome!"

"All the guilds of Fiore get together and compete with their magic power. It's called... Dai Mato Enbu!"

"WHOOOAA!"

"The Grand Magic Games!"

"That sounds fun!"

"It sounds just like a festival."

"I see... so if we can win there..."

"FAIRY TAIL WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE!"

"But... Do you really think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" master Makarov asked concerned.

"If we win, the guild gets a 30,000,000 Jewel price!" Romeo said with a grin.

"We're going!" the master exclaimed.

"HA! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"HE'S LOST IT!"

"How long until the festival starts?"

"Around three months."

"That's enough time. We're going to be the number one guild in Fiore again!"

* * *

On a hill near the small building which housed the rowdy guild Fairy Tail at the moment, a lone figure in a black hood watched smiling.

"Maybe it's time, Lucy. I think you're ready to know who you really are."

With that, the figure turned around and vanished with the wind.

**-:-**

**And the prologue is finished!  
Don't worry! The following chapters will be longer than this. I hope you like my writing so far and I promise you don't have to wait long for the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-sensei**

**Please review and follow!**

**Until then,**

**Slayer-san**


	2. Chapter 1: The Star Dragon Slayer

**Welcome to the first chapter! Lucy's past is going to be uncovered and she's going to get her true power back! And now: GO READ!**

**A/N: 'Seishin' means 'heavenly body' in English.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 1: The Star Dragon Slayer**

Only three months are left until the Dai Mato Enbu. To made up for the lost 7 years, the Tenrou team went training at the sea. The first day, they decided, was just for having fun and relax. Natsu and Gray were quick with starting various kinds of competitions like a swimming battle, a sandcastle building battle, a face stuffing battle and a sun-tanning battle. While Juvia was gushing over a sun-tanned Gray, Wendy set down on the beach and tried to read the book, Porlyusica gave her. Lucy and Levy went playing in the ocean with a ball when Levy noticed the lack of members from the Tenrou team.

"It seems like the others have their own training camp somewhere else."

"Huh? Now that you mention it... of the Tenrou group that came to the training camp, this is it...?" Lucy wondered.

"It seems like Mira's group went to the mountains. Laxus and his crew went somewhere else as well."

"Hmmm... I feel like we're forgetting someone..."

"Gajeel and Lily..." Happy commented from his swimming ring.

"They said it was some sort of secret training! I tried to go along with them, but they turned me down..." Levy said, looking a little bit upset.

"You tried to go along...? Oh... Levy-chan...?" Lucy couldn't help but tease her.

"N... No...! It's not like that at all!" the small bluenette cried out, blushing furiously. "At least you got Natsu here!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. "W-Why would that interest me...?"

"You're blushing Lucy-chan." Levy giggled.

"Give me a break, Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled, splashing water at her friend.

"Now it's on!" Levy said, splashing water back at Lucy.

Jet and Droy were standing at the shore, watching the two girls splashing each other, barely holding back their nosebleed.

"Ahhh, well... It's the first day after all... It's fine for them to fool around, right?" Droy managed to choke out.

"That's right..." Jet replied, a dreamy look on his face.

On a hill near the beach, the black-hooded figure could be seen again, watching the members of Fairy Tail.

"They're having so much fun. It's good to see you smile again, Lucy."

* * *

At the evening, after they went for their first round of training, the group sat together at a bonfire. They were exhausted but they were in high spirits.

"Hah! I feel already much stronger and this was the first day here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. In three months, we will able to win easily!" Lucy agreed happily.

"Don't underestimate our enemies." Erza scolded them, albeit being happy herself. "With an enemy like Sabertooth we-"

"Erza? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned about Erza's sudden rise of alertness.

"There is someone watching us..." the requip mage said. "I feel a strong magic power coming near."

She stood up and turned towards the darkness surrounding them.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

A slender figure in a black hood walked out of the shadows.

"You have a strong sense for magic power, Erza Scarlet." the figure said. "But don't worry, I'm not here to fight you."

"That voice..." Lucy whispered. "I know it..."

"You remember, Lucy? The spell is wearing off. Well, it has been 14 years now."

"Who- Who are you?" Lucy asked, voice wavering.

"The question should be, who are you Lucy?"

At this, Natsu stood up, standing protectively before Lucy.

"Who are you? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No. As I said, I'm not here to fight you. And besides, Natsu, son of Igneel, not even your father managed to defeat me." the figure said with a chuckle.

"Eh? You fought Igneel? Who the hell are you?"

"Lucy. I'm here to show you who you really are." the figure said, walking towards Lucy only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Don't you dare to touch her."

"Natsu. I promise I wont hurt her. I'm just going to free her memories." the person said and walked past the fire Dragon Slayer, placing his hands on both sides of Lucy's face. "Brace yourself, Lucy. Despite what I said, it could hurt a bit."

"What-"

_"Sér tul martis. Nár Ithildin mor tar. Lúcy'ter la tor. Remberas mol tír sol." _the person chanted, using a language none of them ever heard before.

"What is that- I- AHHHHHHHH" Lucy cried out, pain contorting her face.

"LUCE! What are you doing to her?" Natsu cried out, engulfing his hands with fire. "You bastard!"

"Don't attack me, Natsu. The return of lost memories is often very painful."

"Like I believe you! Karyu no Tekken(Flame Dragon's Iron Fist)!"

"I warned you." the person said with a sigh. "Seishinryu no Uroko(Star Dragon's Scales)"

Natsu's fist collided with the person's crossed arms, not even leaving a single scratch.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"No. I'm just in incarnation. My name is..."

"Ithildin. It's you right?" a voice came from behind Natsu.

"Luce! Are you alright?" Natsu asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remember now." she said, turning to the hooded figure. "It's good to finally remember, father." she said, hugging to hooded figure.

"EHHH? He's your father? But-?"

"I think I need to explain..." Lucy smiled.

* * *

_"Ithil? Ithil, where are you?" a small, six year old girl cried while searching for said person._

_"Ithil, where- KYAAAAA" the girl screamed as she ran into the massive head of a golden dragon._

_"I'm right here, child."_

_"Father!" the girl cried hugging the nose of the dragon. "What are we doing tonight?"_

_"We're going to watch the stars again. The signs are good this night."_

_"Why do we have to watch the stars, father? I want to fight some more!"_

_"Patience, Patience, youngling. You'll get enough fights, I promise. But it's important to mediate from time to time. The stars are able to show us past, present and future for those who are able to read them."_

_"Read them? How can you read stars?" the girl asked confused._

_"Lay down and watch. The stars in the sky form certain figures and those who can see them, are able to read within the stars. Look! Do you see the dark red star over there? That's Tyrona, the envoy of war. The fact that we're able to see him clearly means that war will desolate this world in the near future."_

_"A war?" the girl asked, shaking at the thought._

_"Yes, a war. That's how the world goes on. But don't worry. the war isn't going to take place in this land. Tyrona isn't shining bright enough to indicate that. But look, over there! Do you see the bright white star next to Tyrona? That's Athelas, the envoy of light. Whenever you feel lost, just look up to the sky. Athelas will show you the right path."_

* * *

Everyone was silent. They were watching Lucy in astonishment. Erza was the first one to regain composure.

"But what about your mother and father you grew up with."

"When we disappeared, I changed Lucy's memories so she wouldn't remember me." Ithildin said, sadness edging in his voice. "If I hadn't done this, Lucy would have gone mad. The sadness and feel of betrayal after our disappearance, combined with the power of a star dragon... Her magic would have gone rampage. So I sealed her magic away, only leaving her the connection to the spirit world. Then I returned her to her real parents. Yes, Jude and Layla Heartfilia are her real parents but Lucy was taken from them when she was still a baby. After that, I let her grow up with false memories, that is, until now."

"Yeah thank you for that, Ithil."

"It was good to see you again, child. But I have to go now. As I said, I'm not real. I'm just an incarnation and my time is over. I wish you luck for your future, youngling. And don't worry, we'll meet again."

"Goodbye, father." Lucy said, tears streaming down her face. Ithil smiled at her and vanished within the small breeze of wind.

"Lucy..." Natsu said concerned. "Are you alright?"

Lucy turned around and smiled weakly at her best friend. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. It's just- you know... I need time to clear my thoughts. Excuse me."

With that she turned around at walked into the shadows, leaving the others alone. Natsu was already starting to follow her, only to be stopped by Erza.

"Don't Natsu. She needs time for herself."

Natsu let out a sigh. "Yeah. Fine. I just don't like to see her sad."

"We neither, flame-head."

_'Isn't it amazing, Luce?'_ Natsu thought as he watched the stars mirroring in the calm ocean '_When you smile, the guild smiles too. And when you're sad, we're sad too.'_

They talked for a little while until Wendy, Levy and Erza decided to go to sleep. Gray followed soon, as did Juvia. Jet and Droy went drinking at a local bar and Happy went with Charle, so only Natsu remained. He told the others he would wait outside for Lucy, earning a teasing from Gray and a surprised Wendy asking if he likes Lucy.

_'Of course I like her. Ever since Tenrou Jima, I can't live a day without thinking about her.'_

He walked around the beach for about an hour when a loud explosion sounded in the distance and he could see smoke rising from the direction Lucy went to.

"Luce..." he said worried. He started to run towards to source of the smoke, fear clouding his mind. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it... LUCE!" he cried out as he reached the destroyed clearing in the forest near the beach.

"LUCE! Where are you?" he cried out.

"Over here, Natsu..." a small voice came from behind the smoke.

Natsu ran towards the voice, fist already surrounded with flames, only to find his beloved nakama standing in the middle of some badly bruised thugs.

"Luce...? What happened here?" Natsu asked. "Did you do that?"

"I... I don't know. I think I did, but... It was just... They were trying to take me but suddenly I knew what to do..."

"Hey... shhhh... come here Luce." Natsu said, wrapping his warm arms around the shaking blonde mage. "Just tell me what happened after you left the bonfire."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

_"Ithildin... my foster-father. It's all so... arghhh! It's so confusing. This morning I was just a normal Celestial mage and now I'm a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy talked to herself. She needed to clear her mind, so she sat down on a small clearing in a forest near the beach and looked up to the stars._

"Whenever you feel lost, just look up to the sky. Athelas will show you the right path." _a voice echoed in her mind._

_"Athelas... envoy of light..." Lucy muttered, searching for the brightest star. She found him at the northern horizon, shining brightly in the dark night. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to mediate but was startled by the sound of a crushing branch._

_'Huh?' she thought. 'There is no one here... wait. I'm a dragon slayer... right! Enhanced smell, sight and hearing!'_

_She stood up and got ready to battle as she noticed movement in the shadows of the trees._

_"Come out! I know you're there!" she shouted._

_"My, my..." a raspy voice came from the shadows in front of her. "What is a beautiful young lady like you doing all alone in the woods at night? Don't you know? It's dangerous at night. Especially for a chick like you."_

_"What do you want?" Lucy asked, getting in battle pose._

_"Don't you know, slut?" the man asked, now stepping out of the shadows. "We're going to have some fun tonight."_

_Lucy's eyes widened in fear is she understood what that man was saying. "Leave me alone! Or I'll make you regret it!"_

_"Make us what?" a second voice asked, grabbing her arms from behind and behind her back. The first man moved forward and reached out to lift Lucy's shirt._

_Lucy was shaking with fear but suddenly, her lectures with Ithildin came back to her mind._

_"You asked for it! Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"_

_A powerful burst of starlight shot from Lucy's mouth and hit the man head-on. He was sent flying into the nearest tree. Lucy then moved one of her legs up behind her and kicked the man who was holding her arms between the legs. He let go of her with a series of curses only to get hit by a second breath attack. The other thugs had surrounded Lucy meanwhile and were trying to catch her. Lucy noticed the danger from being surrounded and jumped up into the air._

_"Seishinryu no Yokugeki(Star Dragon's Wing Attack)!"_

_Lucy's arms were glowing in a bright light before she moved them in a circular motion, causing an explosion from the impact of her attack. As she fell down to the ground again, she noticed that the thugs around her were all unconscious or to beat up to move._

* * *

"That's what happened." Lucy finished. "You appeared only a minute later."

"Luce..." Natsu said in amazement. "I-..."

"You shitty brats." a voice sounded behind them. "How dare you to beat up my man like that?"

Natsu and Lucy turned around and faced a tall, muscular man who held a large axe in his hands.

"time for you to die, brats!" he screamed, before he let crash his axe down to the place Natsu and Lucy were sitting only a second earlier.

"Natsu!"

"Ready when you are, Luce!"

"Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

The gang leader watched in fear as the joint roar of both dragon slayers came racing towards him.

"You damn- ARRRRRGGHHHH!" he screamed as the attack sent him flying into the forest, knocking down a few trees on the way.

"That was amazing, Luce!" Natsu said, giving her his signature grin.

"Yeah, it was. Come on, let's go back to the others!" she said, grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him behind her. Natsu blushed as she grabbed his hand but he smiled shortly after and sped up to keep up with her.

_'Lucy is a Dragon Slayer... I think I need to get used to this. Damn, Luce. You make me falling in love with you over and over again.'_ he thought, smiling the entire way back to the camp.

**-:-**

**And the first real chapter is finished!  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! A bit of NaLu in this chapter, but I promise: I'm not waiting long to get them together!  
As always, please review, favourite and follow!**

**Until next time,**

**Slayer-san**


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

When Natsu and Lucy returned to the camp, the others were already waiting for them, roused from sleep from the second explosion.

"What happened, Natsu, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Lucy was attacked by some thugs but she beat them into a pulp. When I arrived at her location she told me what happened but then the leader of those thugs appeared and we attacked him with our roars, which most likely caused the explosion that woke you up." Natsu said with his signature toothy grin.

"Lucy did- WHAT?" the others exclaimed. "That's amazing, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed when the others congratulated Lucy for her victory.

"Thanks, minna." she said. "I was lucky, nothing more. If my memories about my lectures with Ithildin hadn't come back in the right moment..."

"Hey, don't let something like this bother you, Luce." Natsu said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You beat them up before anything happened and that counts. If anything then I am sorry because I wasn't there to protect you."

Lucy blushed at the close contact but quickly hugged her friend when he started blaming himself.

"Stop it, Natsu. It's not your fault that I was attacked. I wanted some time alone and didn't think about any consequences. But these powers... it's something I need to get used to."

"Maybe we can arrange a little fight tomorrow, Lucy." Gray said, curious about her new self. "I want to know how your starlight holds up against my ice."

"I'd love to, Gray." Lucy said, giving the Ice mage a small smile.

Behind a tree, a blue-haired woman was gripping the bark of the tree with such force that it started to break.

"Love Rival..."

"Time to go back to sleep. We need to be refreshed tomorrow." Erza said, already halfway inside.

"But, Erza..." Natsu complained.

"Are you trying to object, Natsu?" Erza said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"AHHH! NO! No! Not at all..."

"Good, now go back to your room!"

"AYE! Scary..."

"Come on, Lu-chan." Levy said, You have to tell us what happened exactly."

"Okay, Levy-chan. Good night, minna! Good night, Natsu! And thank you for your help today."

"No problem, Luce! Good night!"

* * *

At the next morning, Lucy and Gray were getting ready for their training fight. They decided to fight at the beach and part of the ocean.

"Okay, your ready, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm ready Gray." the blonde Dragon Slayer replied.

"Lady's first. Show me what you've got."

"Don't regret that later, popsicle." Lucy said with a smirk. "Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Ice Make - Shield!" Gray shot and created a shield in front of him to stop Lucy's roar. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the bright stream of starlight cracking trough his shield. He jumped to the side and released the shield, letting it explode. He turned around to Lucy and fired a counterattack.

"Ice Make - Lance!" he shouted, creating a dozen frozen lances and fired them towards Lucy.

Lucy saw the frozen projectiles coming her way and jumped into the air to avoid them. She saw Gray right beneath her and began to move her arms in a circular motion before she came crashing down on the ice mage.

"Seishinryu no Yokugeki(Star Dragon's Wing Attack)!"

Gray blocked the oncoming attack with another shield and jumped back to get some distance between them.

"Phew! You're damn good, Lucy. I think I need to get serious." he said with a smirk. "Hyojin: Nanarenbu(Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance)!"

Natsu watched concerned from the sidelines, knowing that Lucy doesn't' have enough time to avoid that incoming attack.

"Got you!" Gray shouted.

"Seishinryu no Uroko(Star Dragon's Scales)!" Lucy crossed her arms in front of her, golden scales appearing on her body. Gray's attack hit her head-on but she smirked as the ice blades shattered on impact with her scales.

"What?"

"Don't underestimate the scales of a dragon! Seishinryu no Teka-ru ken(Star Dragon's Shining Fist)!" Her fist was surrounded with a bright white light before it collided with Gray's face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Nice one, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "Couldn't have done it better."

"Uhhh." Gray groaned from his position under the now fallen tree. He got up and grinned. "Nice punch, Lucy. But I think it's time to end this!"

"I agree."

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray shouted, creating a massive spiral with swords prodding out from one side.

"Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!" Lucy shot, releasing the devastating beam of starlight from her mouth.

The beam shot forward and burst easily through Gray's attack. He tried to avoid the beam, but it was to broad and he was sent flying again, this time into the ocean. Lucy fell down to her knees, panting heavily but the was smiling happily. Natsu immediately ran over to her, hugging her.

"That was amazing, Luce!" he said, giving her his signature grin. "Good to know that someone besides me knows how to teach that Popsicle a lesson."

"Yeah... that was...great..." the blonde choked out before she went unconscious.

"Luce!"

"It's okay, Natsu-san. Wendy said, who ran towards them as soon as she saw Lucy loosing her consciousness. "She's exhausted but she's fine. She just needs some sleep."

"Arigato, Wendy. I take her inside. You guys continue training. We'll join as soon as Lucy feels better." With that, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal-style and walked her inside. He put her down on her mattress and sat himself down beside her, watching over her.

_'Damn, Luce. The way you fought that damn popsicle... You're just amazing.'_

He leaned down to her and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, watching her peaceful expression while she slept. He moved behind her and hugged her from behind so she was resting between his legs. Her head was resting against his chest and so he drifted away to the lands of dreams.

Unnoticed by him, a certain blue-haired Dragon Slayer closed the door quietly behind her. She wanted to check on Lucy but when she saw the loving moment between the two she stayed silent and walked back outside.

"Wendy? Back already?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I wanted to check on Lucy-chan but she and Natsu are sleeping."

"What? Flame-head? Don't tell me...?"

"Yes." Wendy laughed. "He is hugging her from behind and they both are sleeping."

"Man... I never thought that dense ash-for-brains would know how to go after a girl. Ah, whatever. Let's go back to training" the Ice Mage said as he got up.

* * *

It was already noon when Natsu and Lucy woke up from their sleep. Lucy blushed furiously as she noticed their position while Natsu gave her his signature grin. They walked outside and joined the others. Natsu decided to do a little running exercise while Lucy sat down of the beach and called one of her spirits, Capricorn, to help her mediate to increase her magic power. Despite her Dragon Slayer Magic being unlocked, she was still a stellar mage. Erza was practicing her swordsman skills and Wendy was busy reading the book Porlyusica gave her, getting a little help from Levy and her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. They trained until the late afternoon, when Erza called a break. They sat down at the beach and pulled out some snacks, simply enjoying their 3 months training vacation.

"The training goes well." Gray noted.

"Yeah. We're coming around pretty good." Erza nodded as she ate a bite from the entire strawberry cake she brought with her.

"I still can't believe that you beat me up that easily, Lucy. I seriously need to get used to this."

"That's because you ain't good for shit, droopy eyes." Natsu commented.

"What did you call me, squinty eyes?" Gray asked, rising to his feet.

"You understood, popsicle."

"Your on, flame head."

Unfortunately for them, they crashed into Erza as soon as they started fighting, knocking her still half-full plate of strawberry cake into the sand. A dark, demonic aura was surrounding Erza and everyone tried to get into cover quick.

"NATSU! GRAY! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Wait, Erza! We're sorry, please forgive us!" Natsu whined as he and Gray tried to get away from the furious Requip Mage.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Titania was just reaching a scared looking Gray as a pigeon sat down on her head, stopping her rampage. The now confused red-head grabbed the bird gently and put it down from her head, noticing a little note tied to it's leg.

"What is it, Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"It's a small letter, barely more then a note... 'To Fairy Tail, Come to the suspension bridge deep in the western woods.'"

"Should we go?"

"If it's a trap... Well, I think with three Dragon Slayers we will be able to fight back." Erza said. "Any objections? No? Then it's decided."

They walked up to the hills and into the forest, following a small winding path down to a deep canyon. As soon as they arrived at the broken bridge which let over the gap, said bridge started to rebuild itself.

"This must me our invitation." Erza stated.

"This might be a trap after all..."

"I'm getting scared..."

They crossed the canyon and followed the path further into the forest when Natsu, Wendy and Lucy noticed a presence behind the trees because of their enhanced senses.

"Someone's here." Lucy said.

They walked around the next corner, ready for battle, only to come face to face with three hooded persons.

"Thank you for coming. Fairy Tail." the leader, a young man, said as they began to remove their hoods. Theirs eyes widened as they recognized them, but Erza was seemingly shocked as she recognized the unique red tattoo on the mans face.

"Jellal..."

**-:-**

**Finish!  
A little bit shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! I just felt like this was a good end for a chapter ;)  
I really hope you enjoyed the battle scene because it's the first one I ever wrote so it would be really cool if you could get me reviews for this scene.**

**As always, please follow, favourite and review (especially the battle scene!)**

**Until then,**

**Slayer-San**


	4. Chapter 3: Song of water and ice

**I'm back!  
Sorry that it took so long but work has keeping be busy and I'm working on a few other things right now. :(  
But I'll try to make the time between chapters shorter ;) (No promises though!)  
Here is your reward for your patience: Chapter 3!**

**-:-**

**Chapter 3: Song of water and ice  
**

"Jellal..." Erza whispered.

Before her stood the man she thought she would never see again along with Ultear and Meredy, two former members of the dark guild Grimorie Heart.

"You haven't changed a bit, Erza. I... guess you heard about my prison break by now?" the man said.

"Yeah..."

"I didn't plan to do that."

"Meredy and I broke into the prison." Ultear said.

"I did nothing. It' almost done by Ultear alone.

"Jellal has escaped from prison?" Lucy asked surprised.

"They are guys of Grimorie..." Natsu started only to be interrupted by Gray.

"Hold on... They are not enemies now. Right?" he asked Ultear.

"Yes... I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. And my sins are to deep to be forgiven, so that... I want to spend the rest of my life to help those whom I have wronged... such as Jellal."

"Never mind. I've walked through the dark path too. It's all gone now."

"Jellal... your memories...?" Erza asked.

A pained look crossed Jellals face and he looked down to the ground.

"Yes... I remember. Every last detail. I've regained my memories 6 years ago, while I was still in prison. Erza... I don't know what to say..."

"Jellal..."

"I was ready to spend my life in prison or to be sentenced to death. Until the day Ultear and Meredy came to my rescue. We've built up a guild. It's neither official nor a dark guild. It's an independent guild called 'Crime Sorciere'. Our purpose is to eliminate Zeref and all dark guilds from this world. We'll never allow the darkness to disorder any other wizard's life like ours."

"Concerning you..." Ultear spoke up again. "There is nothing in the world what could make you forgive what we did to you, Fairy Tail. But I hope you will accept the little repayment I can offer."

"What are you talking bout?" Lucy asked.

Ultear pulled out her magic orb. "I can help you to upgrade your magic power with my Arc of Time. It allows me to unlock the 'Second Origin', basically a second container of magic power in your body. This would effectively double your magic power output at least."

"YES; PLEASE!" The entire crew shouted.

"But I warn you: It will be very, very painful." Ultear said with a menacing look in her eyes.

"It okay!" Natsu cried as he ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! What should I say? You look like a real girl to me now."

"That's because I am a girl."

Gray only sweat-dropped. "When are you going to let that go...?"

Levy looked over to her best friend who was throwing daggers at Natsu with her glare.

"Lu-chan? Are you alright?" Levy asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah."

Short time later, everyone expect Erza and Lucy were screaming their heads of because of the release of the Second Origin.

"No one can move now, thanks to you." Erza stated.

"How come you two don't feel anything?" Ultear asked.

"I honestly doesn't know." Lucy answered. "Erza doesn't feel anything because was so strong to begin with. But for myself..."

"Maybe it has something to do with your forgotten magic, Lucy."

"Hm. That would explain it..."

"I must admit, I need to get used to that." Jellal said. "You weren't that powerful back then at the Tower." Jellal said.

"Her true magic was sealed away back then so she could only use her Stellar Magic. And Jellal... can I talk to you for a moment?" Erza asked, a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Of course." he said and they walked away to the beach.

"Hm, I wonder what they're up to." Meredy snickered.

"Leave them at peace, Meredy." Ultear said, despite smiling herself.

Suddenly they were startled by a loud scream that ripped through the silence of the night.

"HELP! ANYONE OUT THERE! WE NEED HELP!" a voice screamed.

Ultear, Lucy and Meredy looked at each other and nodded. Meredy stood behind at the cottage while Ultear and Lucy ran towards the source of the voice. When they arrived, they saw a young boy and a girl, both not elder than Wendy, surrounded by a large group of mages. Lucy instantly thought of them as some dark guild but she was surprised by the fact that all those man were wearing black suits and sunglasses. They didn't look like some ordinary dark guild.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing there? Leave those two alone!" Lucy shouted as she got into battle stance.

"What-?" the leader turned around, surprised by Lucy's voice. "Well, Good Evening ladies. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to go back to where you came from. Those two kids are runaways from an orphanage and we were asked to return them."

"And why do they seem so afraid of you then?" Ultear asked, preparing the orb she uses for battle.

"The orphanage isn't a normal one. It's for mental unstable kids. I'm afraid that those two are probably hallucinating."

"NO! DON'T BELIVE THEM! WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! THEY-" the boy shouted, his pleading eyes catching Lucy's.

"Silence! You two have done enough damage! We're taking you back, where you are safe." the leader said with a smirk.

"Not if we got to say a word too." Lucy said.

"Ladies, please step back. You are interfering with things you don't understand."

"Oh, we understand perfectly. You are not taking these kids back with you." Ultear said.

"You asked for it. I'm afraid I have to remove you with force."

"We'll see about that." Lucy smirked. "Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Flash Forward!" Ultear shouted.

Some of the men were instantly knocked out by Lucy's roar, some by Ultear's numerous orbs. The others tried to surround them, but Lucy knocked them out with her Wing Attack. The leader of the gang looked shocked that all of this man were beaten this easily, but he recovered quickly and used his magic to bind Ultear with robes made of shadow, while knocking Lucy down with a swift kick.

"You damn bitches. I'll let you pay. Maybe you are even able to join those two at their _home_." he said with a smirk. "And you, hehe. I'm sure I'll find a way to use that wonderful body of yours."

A dark cloud of shadows circled around his fist as he attempt to punch Lucy in the stomach to knock her out.

"You wish, bastard. Seishinryu no Uroko(Star Dragon's Scales)!"

"ARRRGH! WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN BITCH!" the man cried as his fist connected with the hard dragon scales.

"Never take easy on a Dragon Slayer. It would be your death."

"What? A real Slayer? The lacrimas...the kids..."

"He means you?" Ultear asked as she walked over to the terrified kids, being released from the ropes when the man lost his concentration.

"Y-Yes." the young boy replied. "They made experiments with us. Implanted lacrimas into our bodies."

"For how long?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking with anger.

"Since we can remember."

"Oh, does that make you angry?" the man taunted. "They are weak, the experiments never worked to full potential. But you... I think you're magic will be most beneficial to us."

"I don't think that you are going to do anything anytime soon. Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Mizuryu no Hoko(Water Dragon's Roar)!"

"Hiryu no Hoko(Ice Dragon's Roar)!"

"What-?"

"A Triple Unison Explosion..." Ultear murmured.

The powerful stream of starlight, ice and water hit the man straight in the chest and he was thrown into the forest, bursting through a few trees on his way.

"Somehow they like to knock down trees these days..." Lucy said with a sigh before she turned towards the kids. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." the boy said. "I'm Fuyu."

"And I am his friend, Tsuki." the girl said with a bow.

"You are both Dragon Slayers?"

"Yes we are. They implanted Dragon Lacrimas into our bodies. I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer and Tsuki is a Water Dragon Slayer." the boy said, looking at his friend and than back to Lucy and Ultear. "I'm sorry, but it's better we go now. We have to find some place to hide so they wont find us again."

"Why don't you come with us?" Lucy asked with a smile. "To Fairy Tail."

"Fairy-"

"-Tail?" they asked.

"Yes. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, a mage guild."

"I- that would be to kind." the boy said. "But if we come with you, they will follow us..."

"Don't worry about that." Lucy said with a grin. "We dealed with guys a lot tougher than that. Come! We're going to meet the others!"

* * *

When they had returned to the camp, Lucy introduced the new kids to the others. All of them were happy that they beat the gangster into a pulp and Wendy was especially happy that she now had a girl her age to talk to. Despite being exhausted from the release of the Second Origin they started a party to welcome Fuyu and Tsuki in their group. They drank and laughed until the moon was shining bright at the night's sky and the younger ones were tired and decided to go to sleep. Fuyu and Tsuki were fast asleep, smiling at the warm welcome from their new family. Lucy was still outside, lying on her back while watching the stars far above her.

"May I join?" a voice suddenly whispered.

"Wha-? Natsu! Of course!" Lucy said, sitting upright against a tree so Natsu could sit beside her.

"What are you doing Luce?" the Fire Dragon Slayer asked softly.

"Watching the stars. I did that a lot with Ithildin back then. I never wanted to, though. I wanted to fight him and become stronger." the blonde replied with a chuckle.

"Would you show me some stars?"

"I'd like to." she said with her carefree smile that made him melt on the inside. He moved his attention from her face, which was currently illuminated from the moonlight, to her finger which pointed up to the sky.

"Do you see the blue star up there? That's _Nieven_, the star of the ocean. He is the one who holds control over the great sea out there. And look! Do you see the slightly red one right beside _Nieven_? That's _Vohu Manah_, the envoy of fate. When he shines bright at the night's sky, the world will experience a major change in the near future."

"That's amazing Luce. Which are your most favourite?" Natsu asked, absently stroking her hair. Lucy was now resting her head on his lap without even noticing that she had moved herself down there.

"Look towards the north. Do you see the bright white star over the horizon? Athelas, the envoy of light. Whenever I'm lost, he will show me the right path. But my most favourite..." she went silent, blushing lightly.

"Tell me, Luce." Natsu whispered.

"Look a bit above Athelas. The golden star. _Ilyana_. She- She stands for happiness, for understanding, for friendship and for-"

"Luce."

"And for love. The chance that every human on this world has someone who will love him and for love that last longer than life itself."

"Then you know how I feel about you." Natsu said, locking his eyes with hers.

"Natsu..." she breathed.

He moved his head down to hers as she leaned up until they could feel each others breath. They looked into each others eyes for a second before they closed their eyes and Natsu closed the gap that separated their lips from each other and kissed her. Lucy wasted no time responding to the kiss, she waited so long for this moment to happen. The kiss was like a first kiss should be for a girl: Natsu was not aggressive, but tender and sweet but also a little bit sloppy since it was a first for both of them. When they separated from each other after a few seconds which felt like an eternity, they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"I dreamed of this moment for a long time." Lucy said after a peaceful moment of silence.

"Me too. I knew you were the right one when I first met you in Hargeon but I didn't realize back then. That changed after the incident with Phantom Lord. But I never had the courage to tell you. I feared you would reject me and I would destroy our friendship. And I couldn't do that. It's to precious to me."

"Shhh." Lucy said, putting her forefinger on his lips. "I understand. But know you had the courage and I couldn't be more happy."

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

**-:-**

**Aaaaand finished!  
Another chapter is done and I must say that I'm quite pleased with my work. But I let you guys decide over that ;)  
Please fav, follow and REVIEW!**

**Review and tell me what you think about my story and what could be done better. I'm always happy about constructive criticism.^^**

**PS: I'm working on a Christmas special right now and I'll try to upload it on December 24th but I can't make any promises!**

**Until then!**


	5. Chapter 4: A old friend

**Welcome back!  
I'm sorry for the wait but here it is! The new chapter! Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**-:-**

**Chapter 4: A old friend  
**

The members of the Tenrou team returned to Fairy Tail after they finished their training to prepare their travel to Crocus, the capital city of Fiore where the Dai Matou Enbu is going to be held. When they arrived, Lucy and Mirajane took the kids Lucy saved to Master Makarov. They walked up to the small second floor of the building Fairy Tail was using and knocked on the door of the master's office.

"Come on in." the master called from inside. Lucy opened to door and gestured the nervous kids to follow her and Mira.

"Now, who do have here?" Makarov asked.

"Master, these are two kids I saved while we were training at the beach. They were being harassed by some thugs in black suits. They were mages but I can't recall any dark Guild they might be a part of. The leader told us something about experiments and those two apparently fled from the place they've been kept hostage. We took them with us so they can find a home here."

"P-Please... Please don't send us back." the girl said, her eyes tearing up. "W-We d-don't want to- to go b-back."

"Don't worry brats." Makarov said with a smile. "If you want to join Fairy Tail, I have no objections. Mirajane here can give you your guild insignia."

"Where do you want them and which color do you want?" Mira asked them with a sweet smile.

The kids looked at each other for a moment before answering. "I take mine on the right hand. Blue, please." Tsuki said.

"Mine on the left hand. White, please." Fuyu said.

"Here you go." Mira said as she put the stamp on their hands. "You are now members of Fairy Tail. You can now take jobs from the request bord. The S-class jobs are off-limit for you, except if you are with an S-class mage or an S-class mage yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you very much." they said with a bow.

"Wait a moment." the master spoke up. "There is one more thing I want to know: What kind of magic do you two use?"

"We- uh..."

"They are second generation Dragon Slayer, like Laxus." Lucy said.

"Dragon Slayer?" the master asked surprised. "What elements?"

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." Tsuki said. "And my friend here is an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Hmm." Makarov said, spacing out for a few seconds and thinking over what he just heard. "You can take them down to the guild hall now." he said looking at Mira. "Lucy. Would you stay here for a moment, please?"

Lucy nodded and sat back down while Mira guided the two new guild members back down to the others. Makarov looked at Lucy for a second before he started to speak.

"Lucy. I wanted to talk with you about the guild you saved those two from. You said they didn't look like any mage in the intel about dark guilds?"

"Yes. They were all wearing dark suits with white button-down shirts and black sunglasses. They looked more like businessmen then mages, but they were definitely all mages. I could sense their magical power."

"I know." the master said, causing Lucy to look at him confused.

"The reason you don't remember a dark guild like this is because they are part of a legal guild. _Requiem_."

"WHAT?" Lucy cried out, clearly shoked at this revelation.

"Yes. It's true. _Requiem_ operates at the edge of law but no one could ever get a proof on illegal activities. And because of that and the story you just told me I have a special mission for you and your team."

"A mission?"

He pulled out a small paper from his desk and handed it to Lucy.

"These are all sorts of intel that could be collected over the years of Requiems activity. I want Team Natsu to investigate on them during the Dai Matou Enbu. Since they are a legal guild they will most likely participate. Destroy the paper as soon as you have shown it to the others. Questions?"

Lucy looked at the paper and shook her head. She stood up and waved at the old man before going downstairs, looking for her friends.

She arrived downstairs and looked around just to get pulled over to a corner by Lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

"Lucy. I wanted to talk with you for a moment." she said, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on between you and Natsu?" she asked.

"I- We..."

"Don't try to deny it. He is more happy than I have ever seen him since I returned from Edolas. Something happened on your training, didn't it?"

"I- Yeah. We... kissed and confessed to each other. Lisanna, I-"

"Don't worry, Lucy. I just wanted to make sure. Yes, I loved him back when we were kids, but I'm over him. I saw how he looked at you at Tenrou Jima. There I knew that I would never hold a candle against you. I'm happy for the both of you." she said with a little smile.

"Thank you, Lisanna. But please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret for a few days."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." Lucy said again and then surprised Lisanna by hugging the white-haired mage. "And don't worry about finding love, Li-chan." the blonde said with a chuckle. "I saw a certain member of the Raijinshu eyeing you for some time now."

Lisanna blushed and quickly hugged Lucy back before she shoved her away in embarrassment. "I- I don't know what you're talking about, Lu-chan."

"I think you know exactly what I meant. See you around, Li-chan!" Lucy said, waving at the flushed take-over mage and walking over to her team.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as he saw his new girlfriend approach them. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, minna." the blonde said with a smile. "Master gave us a special mission. We should talk about it at my home. You two should come too." she said, looking at Fuyu and Tsuki, who was talking happily with Wendy. They looked at each other confused but got up and followed Lucy.

"See you later, Wendy-chan." Tsuki said.

"Bye, Tsu-chan. Bye Fuyu-kun!" Wendy waved at them.

They walked through the town of Magnolia and to Lucy's apartment at the Strawberry Street. Once they got inside they set down in the living room Natsu threw himself down on the couch close to Lucy, causing the other mages in the room eyeing him suspiciously. Lucy pulled out the paper Master gave her and laid it down on the coffee table so everyone could look at it.

"So what is this mission about, Luce? Do we get to kill some monsters?" he asked, stars shining in his eyes.

_'Cute.'_ Lucy thought to herself. "Sorry to crush your hopes, but there are no monsters." she said out loud, causing her boyfriend to frown.

"We have to investigate on a legal guild called _'Requiem' _that operates at the edge of law. They will most likely attend to the Dai Matou Enbu where we have the task to keep a close eye on them. They are most likely also the ones behind the experiments on you two." she said, pointing at Fuyu and Tsuki."

"Good." Natsu said with a smirk. "I'm all fired up to teach those bastards that you don't do experiments on humans, especially kids."

"I agree." Lucy said with a similar smirk.

"Lucy? Gray asked. "Since when are you so eager to fight?"

"Since I got my Slayer magic back." the blonde said with a grin.

Just when Gray wanted to comment on that someone rang the door bell.

"Nani? Who could that be?" Lucy wondered as she got up and walked over to the door. She opened up but noon was there. She looked around and saw a package standing on her doormat. "Huh? What's this?" She picked the package up and went back inside. Natsu and the others looked at her as she sat the package down at the coffee table.

"Who was there?" Natsu asked.

"don't know. There was only this package. Can you see a card or something like that?"

Natsu looked around until he found a small white card on one side. "Here."

Lucy took the card and opened it. She began to read and suddenly a shocked look crossed her face.

"Luce?"

"It- thats... that's Ithildin's handwriting... _"My child, here is something I think you missed very much. Don't worry. You'll know what I mean when you see it. Take care."_

Lucy looked at the box for a second before she opened it and look inside. The moments she saw it's content, memories of her past came back to her, causing her to freeze for a moment. "No- No. That- That's not possible... That's..." she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked concerned. He hated it when Lucy cries. He stood up and looked inside the box, along with the others. What he saw caused him to freeze too.

Down in the box, fast asleep, laid a small, white-golden Exceed, wearing a black dress.

"S-Stella?"

* * *

_"S-Stella?"_

Said Exceed heard her name being called. She was confused. One second ago she was fishing out in the woods, the next second she wakes up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar scent.

_'Wait. I know this smell.'_ the little Exceed thought. She opened her eyes and looked into a teary face she knew all her life.

"Lucy?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if this was real. They were forced apart when Ithildin left and changed Lucy's memories and Stella wandered around the earth until now. Lucy nodded and stretched her hands out, as if to pick the little feline up. Stella couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"LUCY!" she cried out, immediately jumping up into Lucy' arms. "You're back. You're back!"

"Yes. I'm back. And I never leave again." Lucy cried, holding Stella to her chest. Stella was her only friend back when she lived with Ithildin because she didn't count him as a friend, but as he father. After 14 years of separation they were both overjoyed to see each other again.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." the cat cried repeatedly.

"Luce?" Natsu asked.

"U-uh. S-sorry. Stella, I want you to meet my friends from Fairy Tail. Minna, this is Stella. She was my only friend when I lived with Ithildin."

Gray let out a light chuckle. "Funny, isn't it. Every first- and third-generation Dragon Slayer owns an Exceed."

"Hm. You're right." Erza stated. "But allow me one question to Stella, Lucy."

"Of course."

Erza looked at the little feline who watched her with great interest.

"How could you have been with Lucy when the Exceeds were send to Earthland a few years later?"

"My egg was a test. The queen send one egg through the anima to see if it would work at all. They needed the years after that to collect the eggs and prepare the operation."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I met the queen and the other Exceeds on my travels around the world." she said, looking up to Lucy before she cuddled closer to her.

"I think it would be the best to give you guys some time to catch up." Gray stated as he and Erza got up and went for the door. "See you at the guild flame-brain, Lucy!"

"Shut up, popsicle!" Natsu shouted after him before he closed the door. He turned back to the living room and saw Lucy and Stella sitting on the sofa, still hugging each other tightly. He couldn't help the silly smile that crept over his face. Lucy was happy. That alone was enough for him to make the world a bit brighter. Lucy looked up to him and saw the smile on his face.

"What's with that smile?" she asked amused.

"Nothing. You're happy. That's enough to make me happy too." he said walking over to her.

Lucy blushed and averted his gaze. "You just say these things."

"No. I mean every single word of them." he said as he leaned down and put a finger under her chin to move her head up to him. Lucy's brown orbs met his onyx ones as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Love you, Luce."

"I love you too."

He sat down behind her and hugged her from behind, moving his hands around her small waist. Stella, who was still in Lucy's arms and looked up to her with a knowing look.

"He is it, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is it."

"Are you talking about me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Y-Yes. She asked if you were my mate." Lucy answered embarrassed.

"Am I?." he whispered in her ear which caused her to blush even harder.

"Y-yes. The only one I want to spend my life with." she smiled, turning her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the guild. You coming too? I'm sure the others want to meet Stella."

"Sure." Lucy smiled as she got up from Natsu's embrace and walked to her bedroom to get changed while Natsu waited for her outside with Stella. As they were waiting for Lucy to get ready Natsu noticed Stella staring at him.

"Is something wrong, Stella?" he asked.

The cat looked at him seriously before she spoke. "You better watch over her. She had to go through too many after Ithildin left. If you ever hurt her in any way, I'll make sure that Ithildin isn't going to leave a shred of your body to identify you."

Natsu looked at the small feline somewhat frightened. "I assure you, I'm never going to hurt her. I couldn't. Without her, my life would have no longer a meaning. I think you know, once a dragon found his mate he stays at her side forever."

"Did you mark her yet?"

"No. I don't want to move to fast. We only confessed to each other a few days ago. I want to make it special for her."

"I like you." Stella stated. "Just make sure she is happy."

"Don't worry, I will." the Fire Dragon Slayer said with a smile.

"I'm ready!" Lucy shouted as she came running down the stairs. She looked at her regained friend as she got an idea.

"Stella, do you think you could take me over to the guild? I missed flying with you, albeit I didn't know it for most of the time."

Stella smiled just as much as Lucy as she activated her _Aera_ magic, the angelic wings unfolding from her back.

"Race you, Luce." Natsu said with his famous grin as he started to run towards the guild.

"Stella?"

"Just like the old times." the Exceed smiled as they rise into the air.

"This way! Max Speed!" Lucy shouted while pointing out the direction of the guild.

"Aye!"

Lucy couldn't stop herself from crying tears of joy from finally being in the air again with her old friend. Albeit having her memories blocked over the course of 14 years, she still missed Stella. She just remembered now.

She looked down and saw that Natsu was already at the feet of the hill were the temporary Fairy Tail building was located.

"He is almost there! Faster Stella!" she cried happily.

Stella moved to a nosedive and got even faster than before. The doors of the guild were approaching fast and the Exceed stopped just in time to set Lucy softly down.

"Win for us!" Lucy said, giving Stella a high-five.

"What do I get for winning?" the blonde asked her boyfriend who just arrived beside her.

"Hm. What about this?" he asked with a smug grin as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lucy was shocked for a moment but she kissed him back after a moment. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Stella remembered them of her presence by coughing loudly.

Lucy leaned away embarrassed but with a happy smile on her face. Natsu just showed her his signature grin again before he pushed the doors open and yelled.

"Yo! We're back!"

**-:-**

**Wow  
Lot's of NaLu in this chapter. What do you think of Stella?  
As always, please review! Feedback is welcome, Flames will be fed to Natsu ;)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
